Juntos por siempre
by chocolate120
Summary: Hola!... Ib vuelve a la muestra pero no recuerda nada...Todo ah cambiado o no? (okey mal summry sorry)


**hola!como andan? espero que bien... bueno este one-sot se lo dedico a mi hermanito n.n espero que les guste**

IB

''Reencuentro''

Mi nombre es Ib, hace unos años mis padres me llevaron a una muestra de arte de un artista llamado ''GUERTENA''. Desde que fui a esa muestra cuando era pequeña tengo una sensacion extraña, a veces sueño con un chico con cabellos violetas y con ojos azules... El esta tumbado en el piso y yo de pequeña llorando por el, no se que significa ese sueño solo se que me aterra ese sueño...

Ib! -se escucho un grito que venia desde el piso de abajo-

-baje rapido de mi habitacion hasta el comedor donde se encontraban mis padres-Q-que pasa?

Hija, como mañana cumples 18 te llevaremos a esa muestra que tanto te sorprendio cuando eras pequeña, ya que volvio a abrir la muestra de GUERTENA... -me quede muda y en mi cabza retumbaba guertena...guertena...guertena-

Mañana a las 11 a.m. comienza la muestra ok? -Mis padres me siguieron hablando pero luego de retumbar mil veces el nombre GUERTENA en mi mente, empezo a retumbar otro nombre GARRY quien era ese garry? y por que lo recordaba con tanta tristeza?-

Cla-claro -logre decirles a mis padres, luego subi de nuevo a mi cuarto y me acoste a pensar en esos 2 nombres que resonaban en mi mente pero luego otro nombre empezo a volverme loca MARRY... marry, termine durmiendome entre tanto pensamiento-

...

9 a.m.

Hija...despierta-me desperto la voz de mi madre - Feliz cumpleaños -me dijo, luego me dio una taza de te´, unas galletas y un pedazo de torta- Luego de comer vistete asi vamos a la muestra...-dijo eso ultimo y se fue-

mientras desayunaba pensaba si era buena idea vover, pero luego me convenci que si, que asi sacaria mis dudas sobre esa muestra...

...

Pensamientos de Garry:

Ib!, Ib! -Desperte, era un sueño nada mas... Ib esta a salvo ya que le devolvi su rosa y marry termino encerrada conmigo-

Garry... Garry -se escucho la maldita voz de esos muñecos que al principio me daban miedo pero ahora solo me molestaban-

Que quieres?

Tengo noticias! -volvio a decir con su escalofriante voz-

Que clase de noticia? -le pregunte espero que no sea otra de sus odiosas mentiras-

Sobre la niña Ib!, ella volvera hoy -De donde sacaba esa informacion-

Co-como lo sabes?... y mas importante... Se lo has dicho a Marry!?-espero que no... ella querra vengarse-

Ella me lo ah dicho, y me a dicho tambien que se lo diga a usted...

Entonces tendre que vigilarla ella tratara de traerla y acabar con ella...

...

Ib:

Hemos llegado con mis padres a la muestra de Guertena... Todo se me hace muy escalofriante y tengo una sensacion de que en cualquier momento llorare

Y que piensas hija? -pregunto mi madre-

Creo que esta bien... trato de recordar cando era pequeña...

Sabes que hija, ve a ver la muestra tu sola -dijo mi padre- asi estaras mas tranquila

Claro...-luego me aleje-

Luego de una media hora llegue a un cuadro que me llamo la atencion era una chica rubia, no llegue a leer lo que decia ya que todo el lgar se oscurecio... De pronto la niña del cuadro me trato de meter dentro, cuando me miro a los ojos una sensacion extraña recorrio mi cuerpo y de prontro recorde todo...

Marry! -grite-

Veo que me recuerdas, y que has crecido...-dijo Marry- Lastima que ya no lo haras desde el cuadro siguio tratando de acuchillarme, no se de donde saco un cuchillo... cuando de pronto algo la paro, era el chico de cabellos violetas... era Garry!

Garry!-grite, el me sonrio como lo pude haber olvidado-

IB! -dijo -

Garry te ayudare a salir de ese cuadro...-tire de sus brazos y luego de un rato el salio de adentro de aquel...Me miro de arriba a abajo y dijo-

Muchas gracias...Pero ahora has crecido, ahora tienes mi edad...-sonrio-

Claro, ahora tenemos la misma edad...-yo tambien sonrei- ahora podremos cumplir nuestra promesa y estar...JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE

**Espero que les halla gustado... amo a Ib y se me a ocurrido esta historia por eso espero que les halla gustado y agradeceria un review... bye**


End file.
